Guilty Pleasure
by RainbowFez
Summary: Max has a few things he doesnt like about himself. One is his guilty pleasure. He cant help but watch his bro in the shower. He wants him so bad and for the first time that might actually happen. That is if Shred isn't angry after catching him.


I'm surprised how many Max and Shreds have been published. I remember when I had published a third of the stories. Well here's another one. :) I hope you like it. It got me really horny lol. Please review. ALSO I have a poll going. It asks you to rank me between 1 and 10 as an author compared to other writers on this sight. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Max breathed a sigh of relief as he flopped into bed. His heart had been beating like crazy. He'd almost been caught. You see Max did a few things he wasn't proud of. He ate way too much sugar, loved his hair a little too much, and there was something else, oh yea he watched Shred while he showered. That last one was very bad. Max wasn't gay but for some reason his eyes kept finding their way to his bro's body. For some reason they were glued to his cute but. His eyes weren't the only thing that reacted to Shred though. Another part of his body was very excited by Shred's body. It also really enjoyed seeing his bro naked, liked watching the water role down his freckled skin dripping from his hair and sliding down between his legs.

Yes Max really liked to watch Shred shower. How could he help himself with the way his body reacted? But he knew what would happen if he got caught. He'd be kicked out of the house and never see shred again, naked or otherwise. Max pondered his messed up thoughts waiting for Shred to come back to the room. He'd have to stop this. If he didn't… he didn't want to think about that any more.

* * *

It was early in the morning, the crack of dawn and Max was pretending to sleep. Alvin was moving around the room, putting his clean laundry away before going to shower. Max never understood how someone can be so active this early in the morning and for peats sake it was a Saturday. It wasn't even like the rest of his family got up early. The rest of them slept till noon on the weekends. Max snapped of his thoughts when the door to the bedroom closed.

Immediately Max was on his feet. He glanced at his dresser. He should probably put on more cloths. He was only a pair of tight blue boxer-briefs with green dinosaurs on them. He shook his head though. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and Shred took short showers on the weekends. He didn't want to miss anything. Max hurried silently out of the room. Across the hall he very, very slowly turned the bathroom door handle. It took him five minutes to get into the room without making a sound. He kept the door open just a crack in case he had to get out quickly.

The room was steamy but he could still see Shred's form in the glass shower. His skin glistened with droplets of water and his hair stuck to his forehead. Unfortunately he was completely turned away from Max so he could only see his butt. It was a cute bubble but though and pleasing to look at.

Max shivered and felt his erection press against his under where. He crouched down so Shred wouldn't see him. Max was transfixed with the beautiful sight before his eyes and when Alvin turned he didn't notice the tiny smirk on his lips. Alvin had his eyes closed and his head in the spray. Max's mouth hung open. This was the first time he had complete view of Alvin's body. HE didn't have to pear around or get quick glances. Alvin's entire front was on display for him.

Max couldn't take it anymore, his hand slipped into his underwear and grabbed his pleading cock. After only a few tugs he felt like he could explode. Alvin's mouth opened but kept his eyes closed.

"Are you ever going to join me or are you just going to watch. It's a bit creepy watching me every day." Alvin smirked. Max let out a choking sound and Alvin opened his eyes. "I like your underwear" He commented.

"You… that I… what the… You knew I was watching you." Max stuttered out.

"Please Max you're not that sneaky. You're just standing there every day, you're not even trying to hide."

"Any you're not freaked out or…" Max tried to say, eyes fearful.

"And I repeat myself. Are you going to just watch or join me? If you want to watch that's fine but I'd prefer it if you were in here."

"Uhh" Max stuttered, mouth still agape and cheeks pink.

"Ok fine, just watch" Shred said. The scientist grabbed the bar of soap, and began to scrub his body, not taking his eyes off Max. Alvin ran a hand down his growing dick as he soaped up his chest. Max blinked before grabbing the top of his underwear and pulling them off. He hurried across the room but slipped and barreled into the glass door. "Very smooth" Shred commented.

Max blushed as he opened the door. HE closed it behind him. "Umm" He stuttered. Shred didn't miss a beat. He stepped around Max, laying a hand lightly on his chest. Smirking he pushed the snowboarder gently till his back hit the wall. The water was spraying their sides but Max barely noticed. All he could comprehend was that Shred's lips were inches from his own and that their bodies were nearly pressed together.

"You seem stressed" Shred whispered, grabbing Max's six inch erection. "Let me help you relax." Max let out a watery gasp as Alvin jacked him of teasingly slow.

"Sh-Shred" he moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

"I want you to watch me" Shred hissed in his ear. Max opened his eyes. "Do you like this?" Shred asked, moving his hand a little faster. Max mumbled something unintelligible. "I'll take that as a yes" Shred whispered, into his friend's lips. The touch between their lips was at first soft but didn't stay that way. Alvin deepened the kiss causing sparks to fly through Max's body.

With his second hand Shred ran his hands up Max's chest, making his way down to the six pack that was only starting to appear. Max's skin was soft and Alvin wanted it all. His hand moved down Max's side making the boarder wince in pain. Though his skin was fair, void of any blemish or birthmark there were light bruises scattered, some soft blue, almost healed and others fresher.

"You fell" Alvin muttered into Max's lips.

"Comes with the job description" Max breathed back. Alvin pulled away making Max moan in protest. "What are you doing Max asked watching Alvin duck his head? At first he thought Shred was about to blow him but instead the boy's soft lips brushed against the bruise. It made Max flinch but there was little pain. Alvin continued his work, lips pressing lightly to each bruise. For some reason Ma x thought it felt like the most intimate thing that shred could have done.

With the last bruise Shred's lips lingered a moment longer. But instead of going back up to Max's lips they went down towards his legs. Max's eyes widened. His mouth parted but the words came out as gasps. Alvin wrapped his head around the head of his dick. Max wished he could of lasted longer but that's all it took to make him cum. Alvin sucked on the head as he swallowed every last drop.

Max's body shook and for the first time he could feel the warm water running down his skin. "You're beautiful" Max whispered. Alvin looked up at him and smiled.

"You are too. Turn"

"What?" Max asked, looking confused.

"Turn" Shred repeated voice still soft. Max's pupils dilated and eyes grew even wider.

"Ok" he breathed before turning. His chest pressed against the cold tile. Shred stood behind him, running his fingers lightly up and down his back.

"This is going to hurt at first" He said in his kindest voice "But the pain won't last."

"I-I know" Max stuttered.

"Are you ready" Alvin asked. Max paused before nodding his head. Alvin's seven inch dick pressed against Max's hole the water had slicked both Max's ass and Shred's dick so it easily slide in, or at least as easy as sliding into a virgin ass could be. It was tight against Alvin's dick making both boys gasp, shred out of pleasure and Max out of pain. "Shhh" Shred soothed, running his hand through Max's wet hair. "Just relax, don't clench." Max did his best but the pain radiated through him and he let out loud whimpers. But when Alvin had finally gotten all seven inches in the pain had lessened.

"Ok" Max mumbled, forehead cold against the wall. Shred understood and began to move. He moved his dick slowly allowing Max to get used to it. It took the snowboarder a surprisingly short amount of time before he was withering gasping in pleaser. "Faster Shred. Please faster" he moaned. Alvin complied, moving a little faster. This only seemed to make Max more desperate. "Faster" he moaned out.

Shred was so glad his parent were asleep because as he increased speed Max made the loudest moans. As Alvin drove his dick hard into his bro's ass he threw his head back in a loud moan. Max felt himself gardening again but just as he was fully erect he heard Shred make a gurgling sound. With an intake of breath Shred came. They stayed like that for a long time, Alvin's half hard dick in Max's ass, chest pressed against back and six pack against tile. The breathed heavily and enjoyed the warmth passing in-between them. IT wasn't until the water was ice cold that they separated.

"I need to clean you up" Alvin stated with a smile. So he cleaned a shivering Max, ignoring the icy water pouring over his body. He knew there was a way to warm back up and he planned to do it over and over again, starting the moment the bedroom door would close.

* * *

Hope you liked it **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
